


Part

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, Little boy and his mama, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: Fell rubs her hands every day and wonders when she will be home, not realizing that today was the day they would finally be parted.Prompt #14 for FFXIV Write 2020!
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170





	Part

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head for a while. Glad I finally found a way to get it on paper!

Fell hummed softly as he brushed the hair from the pale, wane face of his mother. Morgana seemingly slept peacefully, but Fell knew- due to her strange power, she was far off, probably to someplace he had never seen. She slept peacefully here but her soul wandered the world, determined to be anywhere but here, with him.

He pulled his hand away, clenching his fist, and gritting his teeth. She had been like this for as long as he could remember. Ever since his father died, she would fall into these trances, preferring to escape reality than face the cold truth that her husband was gone. He couldn’t help but resent the man he could barely remember. What made him so special, that she’d rather be with him then her living children?

Larka worked hard every day, studying and learning the ways of Conjury to help her mother as best as she could. Raise hunted for game to try and keep food on their table, and Cain, his father’s cousin, took odd jobs despite his blindness to keep a roof of their heads. Only Fell stayed with his mother. The boy was frail and sickly compared to his siblings, anyways. He would not be of much help.

“Here, mother,” he said after dabbing her face with a cold washcloth. He placed a few sunflowers near her head, smiling as bravely as he could. “The sunflowers you planted are coming in beautifully this summer. See? They’re all bright and yellow and smell beautiful. You should see them.”

He didn’t expect and answer from her, but still, he hoped. After a moment of holding his breath, he sighed, resting his head on his thin shoulder. The position was uncomfortable, but this way he could hear her soft breathing, reassuring him that she was still with them and she could someday return. Her trances were longer now, and he couldn’t help but be concerned. There was only so much you could do for an unconscious woman, after all.

He closed his eyes, letting the warm sunlight wash over him. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but he fell asleep, lulled into dreamland by the sound of her breathing and the warm sunshine. He startled awake perhaps a bell later, feeling that something was very, very wrong.

“Mother?” He asked, sitting up, his eyes blurry from sleep. Of course, she didn’t answer, but something was wrong. He reached out, holding a hand over her mouth and nose, and his heart leaped into his throat. “No! No! Mother!” He scrambled to his feet, feeling desperately for her heartbeat, pressing his ear against her chest. There was nothing.

“Cain! Larka! Raise! Oh, gods, someone!” He shouted into the empty house. Tears fell down his cheeks when he heard nothing and he turned, grasping for his mother’s hand and pressing it to his face, trying to rub warmth into her cold digits. “Mother! Don’t do this! Please come home, mother! Please come home!”

She never did.


End file.
